


humility is a virute (that ladd is trying to learn from lua)

by WattStalf



Series: Seven Heavenly Virtues [6]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, blah blah usual warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Don't you worry about a thing, dollface.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	humility is a virute (that ladd is trying to learn from lua)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty fucking fluffy, because I am disgusting, sappy trash. One more virtue to go!

Humility is not to think less of oneself, but to think of oneself less, and if anyone embodies that perfectly, it's Lua. Ladd is always impressed with just how selfless she is, with the way she is able to look completely outside of herself just for him. It isn't that he doesn't think of her often, and isn't that he doesn't try to do what he can for her; it's just that he is an excitable man with a lot on his plate, and it is very easy to get lost in himself sometimes. She never seems to have any trouble with that, and he has to say that he admires that about her.

He thinks about this as she patiently works, kneeling on the floor beside his chair. His knuckles got pretty torn up earlier that day, and she's insisted that she bandage them properly, so that he doesn't get an infection. He had tried to tell her that there was no way, that he's endured way worse before, but she'd replied by saying she didn't want to take any chances, reminding him of his promise with a playful smile.

Of course, he couldn't say no to her after that, and now he hisses slightly as she cleans his wounds. She looks up at him as if to apologize, and he waves his other hand, the one she has already finished bandaging. “It's fine,” he says, wincing at the sting. “Don't you worry about a thing, dollface.”

He loves that she doesn't fret over him or nag him or anything like that. Any other girl would probably tell him he should be more careful, but she's never criticized his methods. She knows why he does what he does and she respects him, and then she cleans him up afterward just because she wants him to be in top condition to do it all over again. He's so glad he'll have her by his side to keep helping him out for a while yet.

When she has his hand cleaned up, she begins wrapping bandages around it, slowly and meticulously, a look on concentration on her elegant face. He takes a moment to admire how beautiful she is, and is so, so glad that he's the only one who gets the honor of killing someone so ethereal. She's his precious angel, and even if they've done too much for him to be able to send her back to heaven, he'll at least do his best.

At last, she finishes tying off the bandage, and then she brings his hand to her lips, placing delicate kisses along his knuckles. She'd done this with the other hand as well, and he's just as touched this time around. Yes, she is definitely an angel, and he is definitely a lucky man to have her here, so willing to please him and wait for him and give her life to him. By the time she releases his hand, his mind is made up, and he rises from his seat.

“Alright,” he says, reaching down to help her up, “let's get you to bed, baby.” She knows him well enough by now to know that he doesn't mean sleeping, and he scoops her up and carries her, like a bride, to his bed. He makes quick work of undressing her, before wrapping his hand lightly around her pale throat, then running it down her neck and chest and stomach, feeling every inch of her exposed skin.

His cock twitches in anticipation, but he ignores that, straddling her and pressing his lips against hers. She kisses him back so immediately and so willingly, and he moans into her mouth. He wants her so much, and he can feel the way she presses herself up against him, the way she strains for further contact with him. She wants him too, and, oh, he's going to deliver. Breaking the kiss, he begins trailing his lips down her neck, following the same path he had with his hands, but lingering to nibble at her skin. He wonders, briefly, if he could tear her throat out with a bite alone, and if she would like something like that, but he doesn't let those thoughts distract him for long. He can't let himself get _too_ excited, after all.

And, anyway, he  _is_ capable of having fun with her without threatening her, no matter how much they both may enjoy it. If his mouth weren't so busy, he might at least tell her of that idea, but he's not going to break his concentration. Ladd slowly runs his tongue down the center of her chest before tracing over to the right, circling her breast and bringing it in tighter and tighter until his tongue is teasing at her nipple.

Lua whimpers, gripping the sheets beneath her in tight fists as she tenses up. She's always been incredibly sensitive, and it's one of his favorite ways to drive her completely crazy. He takes her nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly and listening to the soft moans this elicits. She's going to get close just from this, he knows, but this is just the beginning, and once he's sure that he can't push her much further, he pulls back, planting a soft kiss on her breast before moving his mouth down further.

Her stomach is flat and smooth as he traces his tongue down, down, down, until he nuzzles his face between her legs and she gasps. He's only done this for her once before, and it's been way too long, he knows. After she did such a good job bandaging his hands, she deserves something like this, something to show her that he is thinking more of her and less of himself, just like she always does.

He presses his tongue inside of her and she actually cries out, one of the loudest sounds he's ever heard her make, and he's only ever heard her get that loud for him. It's really quite the honor to know that he's that special to her, considering how very special his angel is to him. He traces shapes within her, pushing deeper into her, just firmly enough to make her arch her back and whimper his name. She tastes good to him like this, he loves being able to actually taste her desire for him, and he moans, low.

When her hips start to jerk, he's careful not to let her bump into his face too hard, but he doesn't stop her from moving because he knows that's just a sign that he's doing his job right. It helps him get just a little bit deeper inside of her, anyway, delving with his tongue as he brings her ever closer, knowing that she won't be much longer now. His own desire is growing, nearly beyond the point he can manage, but he will not give up and he will not allow himself to think about his own needs when he's supposed to be doing this just for her.

She's growing more and more tense as he eats her out, and her legs hook around his shoulders, pulling him even closer to her. He's sure that this action was involuntary on her part and that she'll probably be embarrassed to have done it, but he thinks it's adorable. His fiancee very rarely loses control of herself, so he's flattered to have caused it in the first place.

His name is the only thing on her lips when she comes, and she says it twice, quietly at first and then a little bit louder, and he can feel the way she tenses and relaxes rapidly with her climax. He gives her a moment even once it feels like she's done, listening to her panting before he pulls back and grins up at her. “You like that, right, baby?”

She nods, sitting up, her face still flushed, and he gets up to sit beside her. He still wants her so badly that he feels like he'll explode, and his erection is straining against his pants, but he's waiting to make sure she's happy, he's thinking about  _her_ , not about himself.

And then her hand is in his lap and she's rubbing the bulge in his pants gently before unzipping them and taking him in her small hand. That's his Lua, always looking out for him.

 


End file.
